girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2010-02-19 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . ...Aunt Lucrezia?! --Theo Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- So Theo's mother, the unnamed Mongfish, is Serpentina! And Lucrezia hated her! Things are lookin' up for Theo.--Necrotas 05:54, February 19, 2010 (UTC) OK, so Lucrezia *did* make it thru - dammit! Gotta say, when the sister named Serpentina is the "good" one, well, it gives a little perspective on the Mongfish family. Seems Serpentina found her own hero - relatively speaking anyway. Interesting that the blowing up of her favorite lair takes a back seat to Theo's father leaving with Serpentina instead -- I guess Lucrezia has her priorities about such things. :D Theo makes a darn good distraction though until Zeetha can get there. I have a feeling that the locket shut Lucrezia down so hard and fast that she may not really remember exactly what shut her down. --Zerogee 07:03, February 19, 2010 (UTC) "Mr. Hissyfit"... *chuckles* -Sir Chaos 12:53, February 19, 2010 (UTC) : A good-intentioned gift, or were the attacks (father and bishop) planned? Argadi 14:06, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :: Knowing Lucrezia, probably both. CaptMorgan 16:34, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page I just have to say, Lucrezia/Agatha's facial expressions are hilarious. I love the surprised/whaaa? expression in panel three. Odin's_Daughter I was thinking of writing an article about Mr Hissyfit (because the name sounds cool), but thought that it might be too insignificant. What do you guys think? Synalon Etuul 04:23, February 20, 2010 (UTC) The hero running off with her sister is worse than blowng up her favorite lair? Suddenly all of her motivations becomes clear and it may even explain her becoming "The Other". This theory is a bit long winded so please bear with me. #She obviously has a thing for heroic guys, and what's the best way to get a hero's attention: be a villain. She does something bad. Bill, Klaus or Theo's Dad show up and try to stop her. She plays the seductive fem-fatal and seduces the hero (It doesn't always work e.g. Mr. DuMedd). Whether it's one of those opposites attract things, she likes the challenge or she dreams of turning the hero to the dark side is open to debate. Life is exciting, it's full of adventure and romance (Bill, Klaus, Aaronev). Eventually she realizes she's actualy fallen in love with Bill and honestly tries to give up evil, but Klaus was right about her. #She tries to be good but married life is so boring. The townspeople expect her to be wife of the lord and mother of the heir not gallivanting around Europa having adventures. Bill and Barry's mom was a saint, a standard Lucrezia knows she can't live up to. The Castle may have been somewhat sympathetic to her repressed dark side perhaps going as far as letting her learn some of it's secrets. (Some of the things in the basement resemble hive engines and if the Castle felt personally betrayed it would explain the murderous range toward Lucrezia. But then again murderous rage is the castle's default setting.) The Castle has become her prison. Bill's always running of to fight whatever madboy is causing havoc this week and she's stuck at home with a screaming brat. Lucrezia wants a return to the old days of adventuring. #The solution: create a mysterious an powerful villain ("The Other"), stage an attack on Castle Heterodyne (If the castle is no longer safe than Bill would have to constantly keep her at his side), She could then use the Geisters as go betweens to run The Other's forces and orchestrated a drawn out conflict that would keep her entertained and put the old excitement back in her marriage. Some how, perhaps with The Castle's help, she was able to enhance her spark. Or maybe she took Klaus' notes on the nature of the Spark to find a way to boost her spark (Finding Klaus' notes in The Other's lair, combined with his disappearance could have led Barry to associate him with The Other). But in doing so she also enhanced the obsessive megalomania that haunts most powerful Sparks. Combined with the fact that she didn't posses the best moral compass to begin with (After all, trying to be good involved drugging and kidnapping a friend) she was now dangerously unstable but more brilliant than ever. She designed The Other's devices but could no longer resist the impulse to sew chaos across the world. Maybe the death of Klaus Barry was part of the plan, maybe it was an accident? Only Lucezia knows for sure.Werewolfboy 04:49, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::: That is an interesting theory. Small niggle. Bill's mother was a martyr but maybe not a saint. She did poison her husband after all. Of course among Heterodynes that might not be an impairment for saint hood. --Rej ::: A slight variant of your theory might account for the Other war. If Lucrezia hooked up with Othar as her hero. That would account for the war having the goal of killing as many sparks as possible. If it were Lu alone she'd probably just want to seduce them. She was after all a Goddess of Fertility and we know she loves to flirt. That leaves having to explain why Othar shows no sign of remembering the liaison. However, he is mad after all. The story contains transdimensional harmonics and time meddling. Plus the authors love evasion and misdirection. Read the snake story below. --Rej ¤¤? 20:28, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Philosophical Hissyfit Beamjockey tells the snake story. --Rej ¤¤? 22:04, February 19, 2010 (UTC)